wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
House of Savage Lust
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 20 Party Size Limit: 6 How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 8 : Required completion of Dungeon: Golden Dragon Ruins After clearing GDR and reaching SR8 go visit The Adventurers Guild Headquaters in Illfao it will trigger cutscene, after that go in adn talk to old man... Maps thumb|left|upright=3|Floor 2 Back to top Material Checklist There aren't any items you need to farm. All items are directly related to each statue and will be available due to the unlocking process. Back to top Dark Angel Statues Floor1 Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: Directly across from entrance. :To enter the first Dark Angel statue you need to turn around and go right to library. On your way you will find porkul-servant of this house. As you talk to him he will tell you about secrets of Owner of The House and about way to unlock first statue. :Go get book in library, it should be book that is at left to entrance to another room, after you read it you notice missing page, turn right and cross doors to enter corridor with giant mushroom (joke) with a giant stone soldier, follow path till you find its end and corpse of librarian. Inspect corpse to find page. Return to read full book, and find a way to unlock statue through pushing combination of switches that are hidden in book shelves. :Warning : In corridor with that giant sodier is small opening (nearby the end at left) where can enter any man under lvl 30, if you enter here you can ask NPC to give you crystal that will alow you to access easier (easy mode) version of 1st statue. It's worth it. :Other indications :The page is in E6 of book is located Locked Stair of despair, by spiders search in corpse on the right :Order to acitvate switches: :Not fixed, seems to change per day like it was for SR2 7th statue - so you need to write it down yourself. :*'Enemies: 5x Werewolf type mobs' :These goo type mobs poison you and reduce your physical damage; this is solo-able for a trap thief. With a lot of kiting, other classes can solo. also cast wind magic : Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: Upstairs :To enter the second Dark Angel Statue u must first ask porkul-servant about book that The Familiar mentioned. Porkul will redirect you to library where by reading first book from entrance you will learn that Adventure book you search is in Bookshelf nr. D-3. :After you read each page you will need to collect important items that are mentioned in each chapter. :After finding items from each chapter you need to go back to read more pages. :Page 1 : Item: medation: FIrst of all you need to find Pigrim's medaion looted from Queopatry Monk body. You will need to turn back to entrance and enter last doors at right wall of hall, go past diner room and access second door. In torure room on end of corridor you will find corpse that you can loot to get medalion. :Page 2 : Item : U need to be embranced by Succub to optain Dirtied sheets. :Page 3 : :Page 4 : Items: U need to give finger nails to twin porkuls that are in one of rooms in corridor behind 1th statue. You will need to talk to twin porkuls and lisen to their problem. Neccesary items are : old bandage from next room in that corridor and some tools from torture room ( lying on floor not these hanged in cage). If you accept request of twins you will get Living doll for fulfiling it. :Page 5 : Items: First go to Succubus room and search for empty bootle, then take Living doll and kill it in Iron maiden to optain living Blood. Go to Dinning room and on oposite wall find fireplace, you will need to burn blod here to optain Ashes. :Page 6 : Items: Go to torture room and take hand from corpse. Next thing you will need to do is accessing tools that are in cage to remove brancelet from hand adn then go with optained items to burn then over fire in fireplace of dinning room. :Page 7 : Item: no item nececary, just go back to book and read last chapter. :*'Enemies: 1 x Semalie' :Its our familiar cat, it have 2 lives one as small mob smillar to other cat mobs and one of bigger demon, don't be fooled by it dieing on you and watch your backs. Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: New door opened right from entrance teleport pole. :The third Dark Angel Statue request gathering 4 types of Nigthmare fragments. :First you need to talk to pink vorpal bunny (friendly) in room to your right, it will tell you about nigthmare fueled items and beedrooms where you can dream various nigthmares. :First items is a Diary in Room on oposite side of open space you unlocked. Diary is ifilled with essence of Lost and after dying with its fuel a pillow that gave you pink Vorpal and that will let you enter nigthmares, u need to take it to rooms that lay beside this hall. :Each bed is filled with emotions, heard them adn choose rigth nigthmare. :- nigthmare - its bed - :Lost - Lost mind, lost heart lost everything :Fear - they are comming...screams....room after room... :Solitude - there is nothing I am always alone. :Anger - :After you optain all 4 fragments, go to fire up 4 torches that stand on both sides of plate with a missing part of the dark angel statue. : :*'Enemies: 3 x Royal Guard' :Strategy: one kitter the rest Dps singe knight at the end sb with provoce run around statue and provoce it for free kill ( lowest posible damage to team, Guard will stay almost in place as its hard to be knocked back). : Dark Angel Statue 4 :Location: Behin True Adult Area? :To get to next lockation you need to firlt with Madalia and optain Key to Secret rooms. :Sniff around click on locked doors ask ppl about it and key, talk to Madalia and her Admirers. :You need to talk with Madalia, Barman Jest, Royal Lady Serufuellile, Giggolo Vanadyl and Ardanis. :You need to Firt with Madalia and get to know her (ask another NPC) to get quest for optaining Key to secret rooms of True Adult Area. :Ardalis - will tell you Madalia is free as for today. :Jest - will tell you that Ardalis is managing Madalias sheldue. :Vanadyl - will tell you that for small bribe Ardalis will let you talk to Madalia :From Rodrio u will get Beautiful Cameros that Madalia love ( after she mention it in conversation) :There are 3 parts of conversation, after each u either pay if She don't like you or get special treatment ( carts of membership) :You will know If she likes You. :Rigth answers: : The rest you should figure yourself ^^. have fun. *If you pleased her he will give you bronze, silver, gold, platinum card and then give you quest to get her Cameo from Rodrigo. *:The Ultimate Cameo quest ( optaining key ) Talk to Rodrigo and ask for making you a ultimate Cameo, he will send you to serevant of the house to ask him for items needed to make The Ultimate Cameo, but first he will make you pay him 30k. Porkul will give you instructions about how to get Armor Piece from Decorative Armors staying at H6, Special Tools from Torture toom ( sack of tools lying under left wall ) and The Black Onyx from one of quest rooms upstair ( for me it was in first quest room to left at G3). When you are ready go to Rodrigo he will make you The Cameo. Have fun with finding statue. : :*'Enemy: 1x Eileen' : : Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest *'Guardian Statues' **'?' (G10) Top Right ** (J6) Middle *Turn on the power - (H2) Middle Right Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Floor1 Back to top Related Guides * guides here Back to top Tips * Tip 1 goes here. * This is another tip. Back to top Category:Sub Dungeons